In the assembly of commercial aircraft, a substantial amount of small debris is created which drops onto the decking or inner skin. This debris is routinely removed, generally with the assistance of a mini-vacuum, i.e., a small, impeller powered, hand-held vacuum. The performance of available commercial mini-vacuums has been found to be less than desired. None that we know of has sufficient suction to efficiently remove debris. All of the units are noisy, and all have working parts which tend to wear out too frequently.
Accordingly, this invention was made to provide an improved mini-vacuum which performs better, lasts longer and costs less.